btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games
Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games is the third special of the series along with being the finale of the Original Series. Plot Bob and the gang leave their home town of Bobsville and head for its snowy and mountainous twin town, Bobblesberg. Bobblesberg is hosting the Winter Games and Bob is asked to build a magnificent log cabin for Bobsville's mayor. Wendy is busy practising for the skiing event, so Bob appoints Scoop as second-in-command to help prepare for the Winter Games. Meanwhile, Scarecrow Spud is a secret stowaway. Benny, a special digger comes to the team's aid when the rest of the special machines are snowed under. When Muck, Dizzy and Roley are assigned to help Scoop with his build, that's when his cranky side rears its hideous head. Oh No..... Can they fix it in time? Let's hope so..... Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Travis *Pilchard *Spud *Farmer Pickles (does not speak) *Molly (cameo) *J.J.(cameo) *Mr. Beasley (cameo) *Mrs. Percival (cameo) *Mrs. Potts (cameo) *Angelo Sabatini (cameo) *Mrs. Broadbent (cameo) Characters Introduced *Benny *Zoomer *Jana Von Strudel *Charlene *John Motson *Sue Barker *Bobsville's Mayoress (mentioned) *The Mayoress (mentioned) Cast UK * Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley and Lofty * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop, Muck, Travis and Spud * Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy and Pilchard * Emma Tate as Benny * Rupert Degas as Zoomer * Ulrika Jonsson as Jana Von Strudel * Kerry Fox as Charlene * John Motson as Himself * Sue Barker as Herself US * William Dufris as Bob * Lorelei King as Wendy * Alan Marriott as Scoop, Travis and Spud * Lachele Carl as Muck * Maria Darling as Dizzy and Roley * Sonya Leite as Lofty and Pilchard * Emma Tate as Benny * Rupert Degas as Zoomer * Ulrika Jonsson as Jana Von Strudel * Kerry Fox as Charlene * John Motson as Himself * Sue Barker as Herself Locations * Bobsville * Bobington Harbour * Bobblesberg Bloopers *The machines are cheering that they got everything done in time but Eli starts to skate and he does the splits everyone laughs and laughing is heard. *A scene of John being amazed by Wendy's stunt with Kathy looking from the studio is shown but a snowman appears behind him Kathy laughs and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Mr. Beasley is seagull watching at the docks but his glasses are up and everything is blury and four seagulls land and he gets poop on his glasses and laughing is heard. *Kathy, John and the cameraman are on the chair lift and laughing is heard. *Bob is spray painting the log cabin but his paint sprayer is not working properly he taps at it but he gets paint on his goggles and his hardhat and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Spud rolls down the hill and turns into a snowball and laughing is heard. *John's cell phone rings he forgets to open the buttons cover but he then opens it it turns out to be his Mother. Kathy asks him if it's his mother, he hangs up Kathy puts her head down and laughing is heard. *Zoomer says "Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Zoom". and gets snow on the camera and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Wendy is skiing then she falls down and she says "Ow hey ooh aah ouch!" and she loses her helmet and she falls on her back Scoop says "Wendy are you okay?" she says "Yes". and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Scoop is trying to smooth the ice rink the ice smoother flips over it falls in the water and breaks to bits Scoop gets it out and laughing is heard. *Muck is doing the snowboarding scene but the board breaks and he/she runs into Scoop and laughing is heard. *Bob is cutting the log in two but his chainsaw is not working properly and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Spud is doing his ski jump but the glasses break and his nose gets bent and falls off and laughing is heard. Trivia *Going by the original production order, this episode marks the latest of a few things: **Latest episode where Pilchard are voiced by Sonya Leite in the US dub. Emma Tate will take over the role of the character starting with Bob's Big Plan (Season 10). *Bob wears Wendy's goggles when riding Zoomer and cutting the bark off the log and cutting the log in two but when spray painting the log cabin he wears his goggles. *Bird does not appear in this special. *This is the second time Bob wears a mask over his mouth and nose so he won't smell spray paint the first time was Hamish's New Home, the third time was Lofty the Star. *This is the second time Bob wears his sweater the first time was A Christmas To Remember (Season 5). *This is the first special which features Scoop as the main character and possibly the only special in the franchise that shows Scoop's negative emotions toward Muck, Dizzy, Roley, even to himself. *This is the second time we see Scoop crying. The first time being Scoop's In Charge, yet tears were hardly visible. *Scoop is revealed to be emotional as of he cried at least seven times through out the movie. *This Is the second time Wendy wears her red sweater the first time was A Christmas To Remember(Season 6). *Bob uses goggles for Protective eye wear because he left his visor at home and he wears his separated ear protectors for protective ear wear because he left his ear protectors at home. *Wendy would later use a caulk gun in a Bob the Builder Ready, Steady, Build! episode. *A Honda Oddysey can be seen on the ferry at Bobington Harbour. *This special marks Jana Von Strudel only onscreen appearance in the series to date. *This special takes place between the ninth and tenth seasons. *Going by UK releases, this is the final stop-motion production to be part of the Bob the Builder: Original Series and also the final stop-motion production to use the original US dub voice cast which will be changed starting with Bob's Big Plan. * In the US, this special is called Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games. Goofs *When the machines leave the mountainpass Bob has his hardhat on when Jana is yodeling, it disappears. But it reappears when they meet up with Wendy. *When Jana is skiing and goes to the log cabin site she has her sunglasses on when she tells the machines she needs the bobsleigh run for practice she's missing them. *When Bob is building the log cabin, he does not cut a hole for a door because in the next scene there is a door hole. *When eating breakfast Wendy is missing her earrings. Category:Specials Category:Original Series specials Category:2004 UK Category:2004 US Category:2005 AUS Category:UK/US Home Releases Category:AUS Home Releases Category:North American Videos Category:Finnish Videos Category:UK Videos Category:CBeebies specials Category:Crying Category:Shushing Category:Hit Entertainment